


Everybody's Gotta Cross That Line

by Briarwolf (Tru)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Briarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his experience with Chin Yisou, Hakkai has to face that there are still things he's afraid to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Gotta Cross That Line

He doesn't think about it until then; when the dark has started to creep over the ground and has stolen all the hard edges that the light had etched so clearly. Day passes into night without a sound, and he feels something akin to awe that such a change can happen so gracefully.

Change. He hugs his left arm around his waist and lifts his right hand, staring at the dark line of ink written there until it's swallowed up by the growing shadows of twilight that pool in the crevices of his palm. Sanzo's deep murmur reaches his ears and he lets his hand drop, focusing on where firelight reflects on hair of red and gold.

Sanzo is leaning close to Gojyo, an unlit cigarette between his lips. Gojyo laughs a little, turning his head to one side and keeping the glowing tip of his own cigarette out of Sanzo's reach. A low, growled phrase melts the grin off Gojyo's lips and his shoulder bumps against Sanzo's as he offers the burning end without taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

Watching, Hakkai sees not just the men, but also the crimson symbol of his sins and the golden radiance of a new beginning. Gojyo's eyes flash in the light as his gaze probes the dimness to catch Hakkai, their admonishment searing into the space around Hakkai's heart.

“Hakkai!” Goku's excited voice breaks his reverie and his attention shifts, lips curling in his familiar smile. Goku stands nearby, by some minor miracle he's utterly motionless, hands cupped around something that Hakkai can't see.

As Hakkai draws closer he notices a faint, flickering glow emanating from the tiny spaces between Goku's fingers. He stops behind the shorter figure, reaching around to curl his hand under Goku's and leaning over his shoulder. For an instant he sees nothing, but then a soft glow of green illuminates Goku's palms and Goku makes a small, delighted sound.

The spark fades, and Hakkai answers it with a gentle gleam of his Chi. Goku laughs and a surprised flash accompanies the fleeing insect. The laughter draws Sanzo's attention, and Hakkai meets his eyes as Goku follows the blinking light through the dark. It only lasts a moment, but while it does Hakkai feels a warmth that seems to quell the cold touch of his memories.

~*~

 

Much later, the stars glitter hard against the velvet backdrop of the night. Hakkai climbs carefully out of the jeep, running a gentle hand against the side at the soft, sleepy noise of inquiry, soothing Hakuryu with his touch. He walks into the nearby trees and doesn't see the slitted eyes that follow him as he goes.

He finds that he longs for a clear view of the sky, so he threads carefully between the trees, searching for an open space. The clearing that opens in front of him takes him by surprise and he hesitates, remembering the way Chin Yisou had hidden among the branches. After a moment he steps out from under the screening boughs, refusing to let that particular demon haunt him any longer.

It isn't long before he hears the footsteps approaching, the rustle of the undergrowth against fabric. He doesn't look away from the sky when he hears the familiar snick of a lighter, the crackling of burning paper lost in the whispered touch of a breeze. Exhaled smoke drifts across his vision and only then does he look down.

Sanzo stands beside him, arm outstretched to offer the lit cigarette. Wordless, Hakkai accepts. Harsh smoke scrapes a path into his lungs, curling around the faint ache of memory in his chest.

“You make it awfully hard for a guy to get any sleep,” Sanzo observes, taking the cigarette from Hakkai's unresisting fingers.

“I'm sorry,” Hakkai answers, slanting his gaze off to one side even as he smiles. “I didn't want to disturb anyone with my restless thoughts.”

“Hmph,” Sanzo scoffs, tipping his head to the right and regarding Hakkai narrowly. He loses his chance to make a scathing comment, interrupted by another voice.

“You worry too much about disturbing us,” Gojyo says as he emerges into the clearing. He walks to Hakkai's side and casually slings an arm around Hakkai's shoulders. His other hand plucks the half-smoked cigarette from Sanzo's grip and transfers it smoothly to his lips.

Sanzo's glare is acid and his eyes narrow as they swing from Gojyo back to Hakkai. “You would never betray me,” his tone is flat, expression unreadable.

Hakkai hears the words and remembers when Sanzo said them earlier. How many ways had Hakkai already betrayed him, betrayed them all? Suddnely, irrationally, a surge of anger grips him and he shrugs off Gojyo's arm, facing Sanzo with his fists clenched.

“My past is betrayal enough. It nearly killed Gojyo,” his voice is a cold rasp, pressed tight between clenched teeth to keep it from shaking. “And you...”

Without warning he catches the front of Sanzo's robe and drags the monk close. Sanzo doesn't struggle, though for just a moment surprise is reflected in his eyes. It's easy to forget the strength that lies behind Hakkai's gentle exterior.

“Hey...” Gojyo comes close, reaching out to close his hand around Hakkai's wrist, feeling the tension that hums beneath Hakkai's skin.

“I could have lost you both. My past, my future. I could have lost everything,” a shudder races through Hakkai and his last words are growled into Sanzo's mouth. “I won't let that happen again.”

His kiss sears into Sanzo like flame. Not gentle or delicate, but a brutal assault of lips and teeth and tongue that denies even the thought of resistance. It's a claim, and a promise, and a desperate cry all at the same time; Sanzo can taste it on his tongue, bitter-sweet and heavy, like poisoned wine.

Sanzo's fingers dig into the flesh beneath Hakkai's jaw and he forces Hakkai's head back and to the side, violet eyes dark with carefully leashed violence. “Is this what you need?” he hisses, hot against the side of Hakkai's neck.

Gojyo is unable to look away, transfixed until Hakkai slips his wrist free of Goyjo's grasp, shifting so that his fingers lace with Goyjo's. The back of Gojyo's throat aches with a desire to speak, but the words can't find their way through the tightness in his chest.

“I need you,” Hakkai replies to Sanzo's question, but the way Hakkai looks at him tells Gojyo that the answer is meant for them both.

Leaning forward, Gojyo rests his forehead against Hakkai's. The three of them are frozen there for a moment, and then, though his youkai power limiters glitter faintly in the darkness, it is as if some barrier that holds Hakkai is released. With a breath like a sob Hakkai raises his lips to Gojyo's and his passion rolls over Gojyo like a wave cresting against his skin.

Sanzo's fingers trail down to feather over Hakkiai's collarbone. His teeth close on the tender flesh beneath Hakkai's ear and Gojyo savors the way Hakkai's moan shudders over his tongue before he swallows the sound. Desire throbs in time to their mingled heartbeats, thundering in their ears until it seems like the rest of the world has gone silent.

The fingers that pull at Hakkai's clothes are deft, the brush of cool air that crosses his chest making him shiver in anticipation rather than at the chill. Hot hands quickly replace the void of fabric over skin, followed by rough lips that could only belong to Sanzo. Gojyo's mouth is still occupied with Hakkai's, delivering biting kisses that make Hakkai's lower lip sting.

Hakkai can feel the blush of bruises rising under Sanzo's mouth, a map of Sanzo's exploration of his body, marks of possession. Sanzo bends and his tongue traces a circle around Hakkai's bellybutton, draws a line lower. Then, he hesitates and draws back, reaching to touch Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo's lips ghost across Hakkai's cheek as he turns his attention to Sanzo.

The monk slides his hands under the fabric that hangs over Hakkai's shoulders and Gojyo grabs the cuffs of his sleeves. Together they slip the shirt off his arms, Gojyo placing a kiss low on one shoulder while Sanzo bites down on the point where Hakkai's neck and shoulder meet on the other side.

It isn't until they've stopped that Hakkai realizes they were moving, Sanzo and Gojyo guiding him carefully back just into the edge of the trees. Sanzo slides his hands down Hakkai's arms, fingers circling Hakkai's wrists. With a sharp tug he draws Hakkai's arms upward and Hakkai feels the roughness of bark on the backs of his hands. He grips the branch above his head like it offers some way to keep himself stable between heaven and hell.

Sanzo is on his knees in front of Hakkai, roughly opening the buckle of Hakkai's belt. Gojyo's hands on his hips coax Hakkai to bend as far as he can, and he shudders as Gojyo traces the curved line of his spine with a warm tongue. It seems like Gojyo's hands are everywhere, skimming over the skin of Hakkai's chest, stroking down his sides, tracing the edges of the scar on his stomach.

Where Gojyo seems content to tease, Sanzo is more direct. His fingers are cool against the flushed warmth of Hakkai's skin as they slide under the fabric, pushing Hakkai's trousers from their precarious perch on his hips. Hakkai gives vent to a startled moan when Sanzo's hands find his cock, quickly muffled by the light touch of Gojyo's palm against his lips. A twist of his hips and a press of teeth against Gojyo's skin are Hakkai's answer, and Gojyo laughs softly against the back of his neck, making him shiver.

Sanzo's fingers are hot now, quick, rough strokes bringing Hakkai fully erect. Gojyo's hand falls away from Hakkai's lips and Hakkai hears the raw scrape of a descending zipper behind him. Fingertips dig into the flesh of one hip as Gojyo reaches out a hand, whether it's meant to steady Hakkai or himself is hard to tell.

Warm breath on his cock makes Hakkai rock his hips forward, bumping against Sanzo's waiting lips with a whimpering plea. Roughly, Gojyo reigns in Hakkai's motion, holding him still with an arm around his waist. Hakkai can feel Gojyo's hardness pressing against the cleft of his ass even as Sanzo's tongue swirls around the head of his cock. Hakkai's gasp is colored with an edge of desperation, poised as he is between the two sides of his need.

The grip Sanzo has on the backs of Hakkai's thighs promises bruises, and the muscles tremble under Sanzo's palms. The tip of Sanzo's tongue scribes a line down the underside of Hakkai's cock, open-mouthed kisses pressed to flesh. Gojyo's arm tightens around Hakkai's waist as his hips push forward in an achingly slow thrust. A low whine escapes Hakkai's throat, mingled pleasure and pain as Gojyo's thick length fills him.

The whine transforms into a ragged moan torn by panting breaths when Sanzo slides his mouth down Hakkai's cock. Hakkai feels ragged splinters of bark push under his nails, his fingers curling tighter around the branch above his head.

Gojyo's lips burn the back of Hakkai's neck, thighs and pelvis nestled against Hakkai's ass. Hakkai feels Gojyo's ragged groan on his skin and shudders in response. Unable to maintain his teasing pace, Gojyo begins to thrust in earnest, driving Hakkai's breath out in a strangled gasp.

One of Sanzo's hands moves from the back of Hakkai's thigh, leaving a cool spot that sends a shiver up Hakkai's spine, Sanzo's tongue caresses the bottom of Hakkai's prick as he slides his lips up and down the length. Hakkai's head sags forward and he watches Sanzo through half-closed eyes. Sanzo's robes are pulled up and looped through his belt, giving Hakkai a clear view of the way Sanzo strokes himself. The sight absorbs Hakkai and he moans as his own pleasure spirals higher.

Gojyo pounds into Hakkai, sweat dripping off his chest onto Hakkai's back. Sanzo's tongue laves the head of Hakkai's cock, teasing the slit. Half uttered moans, sighs and gasps play a symphony in Hakkai's ears to the steady rythym of Gojyo's thrusts.

The arm Gojyo has around Hakkai's waist tightens, his other hand rising to wrap around Hakkai's throat. One at a time Gojyo's fingers clamp down and helplessly Hakkai tosses his head, sucking in a narrow, shallow breath.

Sanzo's nails dig tiny, bloody crescents into the back of Hakkai's right thigh. The hand stroking his cock slides faster and he hums his pleasure around the slick, hot flesh in his mouth. Hakkai bucks against Gojyo's hold, hands twisting hard on the branch, scraping the skin of his palms raw. Blood pounds in Hakkai's ears, his vision dims around the edges and he comes, lips parted in a wordless cry. Sanzo swallows and lays a light kiss just above the crease of Hakkai's thigh, his hand sliding down the back of Hakkai's leg.

Gojyo's forehead presses tight against the skin between Hakkai's shoulder blades, his hips snapping in an increasingly frentic pace. The hand on Hakkai's throat drags downward, fingers splayed across the sweat-slick skin of Hakkai's chest. An inarticulate shout accompanies his release, his body tightening and then resting limply against Hakkai.

Hakkai's arms tremble as he draws them down, hands reluctant to leave the branch above his head. Gojyo pulls himself a little away from Hakkai and together they kneel, one on each side of Sanzo. Hakkai reaches out a hand, covering Sanzo's fingers with his own. Gojyo roughly turns Sanzo's face, leaning forward to take his lips in a hard kiss. Their tongues tangle in a brazen assault, each battling to dominate the other. Sanzo growls and Hakkai feels his hand clench as he comes.

They collapse against each other and after a moment Sanzo and Gojyo shift, pulling Hakkai to nestle between the two of them as they all take an instant to catch their breath. Hakkai notices that the sky has turned a soft steely blue as the sun begins to rise. He glances down at the line of black ink, stark against the raw redness of his palm. He thinks that if he continues to live for himself, his lifeline might just be long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for the yaoi_challenge community on Livejournal. The challenge for this particular round was "The shyer member of your pairing initiates sex."


End file.
